


Bonum Mane, Pulchra.

by vvingblade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, a03 needs more rokuven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvingblade/pseuds/vvingblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Good morning, beautiful.</i><br/>Just your classy cheesy morning fic with blonde².</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonum Mane, Pulchra.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A wakes up before Person B to get ready for the day. B eventually rouses but pretends to be asleep as they watch A dress. As A grooms and prepares, B feels their heart warm for A’s beauty and presence in their life. Bonus if B draws A back into the bed to cuddle and make love.

Soft yellow morning light filtered between the soft periwinkle curtains, down onto two figure tangled together. The light illuminated the room, filling it with it's warm glow. It shone onto the small plants on the windowsill, the clothing scattered all the way to the king-sized bed, and on the two tangled on the bed. Only one of them shifted, sapphire eyes cracking open slightly. He sat up slowly, trying not to spark the dull pain in his lower hips from the romp the night before. He yawned softly. Roxas tried moving off the bed, only to hear the other keyblader groan softly. He smiled, leaning over and kissing his forehead. Ven only responded with a sleepy snuffle. 

He stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cheerful singing of the birds outside the window. He got up and went to the curtains. With a single sweep they opened. The light came in, filling the room with the soft glow of early morning, the gentle song of birds, the crisp air that beckoned the coming fall months. The room instantly feel alive, cheerful, bright. Roxas looked back at the bed with a smile- of course Ventus was still lying on the bed, breathing softly as he slept. He would rouse him later.  
Roxas yawned softly, stretching his arms left and right as he walked over to the closet, shifted through the hanger full of his clothing and the elder blond's. (Though to the outside eye, there was almost no way to differentiate.) Unbeknownst to him, Ventus had roused. While he intended to get up and plant kisses upon his Nobody, he instead decided to watch him. 

Besides, he could never get enough of staring at Roxas's body. So like his, yet so different- exploring it would never get old. He was solidly built, a stark contrast to his own lithe frame- Ventus could easily see the solid ridges of Roxas's muscles, flexing and pulling even with the minor work of getting ready in the morning. He loved the feeling of them as he ran his fingers along them.  
He loved how Roxas felt- like soft velvet, layer over a bed of smooth stones. Soft, yet firm. Despite the rough callus on his fingers, the rest of Roxas was softer, smoother, and Ven would never tire of pleasuring the plain of tanned porcelain skin. Of course he couldn't help himself from staring. Not with the way the light from the morning haloed around Roxas' messy bedhead, illuminating his face with a gentle dandelion glow.

Roxas didn't notice sky blue watching him as he leafed through his clothing, decided on what to don for the day. A mission was on tap for the day. A Heartless cleanse in Radiant Garden- nothing too difficult and something a party of two could pull off for sure- but they lacked vital information about the creature, and Aqua played it safe. She had paired the two with Sora and Riku. Roxas sniffed. Ven would be excited to spend time with the two of course- and he could bear it if not for that.  
He eventually settled for a simple white shirt and black plaid vest. He laid them down over the back of a chair, still unaware of Ventus' wandering eyes.

Ventus sighed, inaudible. It sometimes still felt like a dream, as if he would have Roxas in his arms one minute and he would disappear like the fog in the morning the next. Like Roxas would fade away and slip between his fingers. He hated to think like that- but what did he do to deserve him? Roxas was like a perfect picture to him. And yet Ven was broken, in so many ways- plagued with the monsters of his past, of his mind that nipped at his heels. But Roxas would still hug him, hold his hand, offer him gentle kisses, never minding the little cracks and cuts. And never offering to fix them. No, he didn't offer to fix them- how could he?- but instead smoothed over them, allowed Ventus to forget they were ever there at all. And never implied that he needed 'fixing' at all. 

He could only wonder how much more he would grow to love Roxas. It almost seemed silly. When they first met, Roxas was cold to him, closed off. Talking was stiff, working together was tense. Hell, Ven had once tried to tear him apart- and he wasn't sure he meant that figuratively. He wouldn't have guessed that they'd be like this- he, completely comfortable and open with the Nobody, and Roxas in return caring and kind, _understanding_ .

He wondered how it would have gone some other way sometimes, but it never lasted long. He was sure he'd be much more damaged if he'd never had Roxas there. Roxas had helped him, soothed him. His heart seemed to suddenly become filled with warmth just watching Roxas. He loved him, that was a fact. And he knew he would - could- never love anybody else, feel this way about anyone else. This love had started only some years prior, but even at twenty-one, Ventus still felt the same way he had when he'd fallen all those years ago. They felt so distant now.  
After a while of simple watching, Ventus suddenly rose. Roxas was unaware- that was, until he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and the bare skin of Ventus' chest against his back

 _"Bonum mane , pulchra."_ Ventus purred into Roxa's ear, nipping his earlobe. The younger blonde chuckled softly. He'd caught onto many of Ventus' Latin murmuring, and knew that his greeting was simple 'Good morning, beautiful.' His Latin was a rusty thing, only catching simple phrases, but he knew what he'd painstakingly learned at all Ventus greatly appreciated. And often used to infuriate him. 

"Good morning," Roxas chuckled, tilting his head to press a gentle kiss to Ventus' lips, who responded with a pleased rumble. He eventually turned slightly to accommodate for Ven's awkward head tilt simple to kiss him- they were roughly the same height and that often meant hugs like this ended up with a face full of hair. It lasted much longer than he intended. Ven eventually grabbed Roxas' other hand and turned him towards him.

"Ventus." Roxas tried to mumble past the kiss which Ventus broke in favor of going down his neck. Roxas shuddered as Ventus grazed his teeth along the previous nights bite marks, now a lovely lilac shade. "Ventus ," he said, making himself abit louder. It went directly over the elder's head and continued to press bites. When he noticed Roxas going to call for him again, he carefully sunk his teeth in, right at the weak spot in the crook of his neck. Whatever Roxas was about to say was dashed away by a soft groan. Where Ventus grinned, Roxas frowned, pressing his hands to the shoulders of the blond, gently pushing him away. 

_"Ventus."_ His voice was firm, enough for the elder to stop and glance up curiously with mischievous eyes. 

_"Quid est,"_ he mumbled softly. Roxas frowned. Latin. Of course. That kind of morning, then.

"We've gotta mission. This will have to wait for tonight." He smiled fondly at the boy's annoyed snuffle.

 _"Non vis ad."_ Before Roxas could even try to understand what Ventus murmured- something along the lines of Don't wanna- Ventus was back at it again, biting his neck, leaving more bite marks that he would ensure was visible- and tho he didn't flaunt them, Roxas was also not ashamed of the marks. 

"Seriously, Ventus." 

He was ignored, because now the blond was instead trailing his fingers up and down Roxas' sides, fingers ghosting just over his skin for a ticklish sensation. Roxas rolled his eyes, but responded by shifting his weight to allow for more nips and bites. 

Eventually, they heard rapping on the door, impatient and eager at the same time.

"Cmon, we should get going you guys! Hustle!" It was Sora, calling for his comrades to come and join he and Riku. Both males, previously looking at the door, looked at each other.

_"See?"_

Ventus snorted, before going back to the bed and lying out on it. He flashed a seductive smile, patting the spot in front of him. He lowered his lashes, taking one hand and playfully lowering the hem of his boxers. He raised one eyebrow- an invitation. A submissive little treat, obviously waiting. He always knew how tempt Roxas' restraint. Roxas paused slightly. Outside, he could hear Riku and Sora calling for them, but then again.... 

"Cmere," Ventus all but purred.

And of course, in that battle, he lost. He supposed he always would. 

Lured by the obvious promise Roxas approached him, only for Ventus to reach up and loop his arms around the Nobody's neck, kissing him fiercely, attempting to drag him down to the bed. He allowed himself to be pulled down onto his side. Roxas quickly received the blonde into his arms- and of course, said blonde wasted no time in straddling the other's hips.

Hell, whatever mission it was could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> still rokuven traaaaaash. This is actually a really old fic I found and just touched up a little!  
> I have an HC the LoD crew all know Latin and like to speak it to each other when they don't want anybody else to understand what they're saying.  
> I have a tumblr at @vvingblade!


End file.
